Sascha
Sascha (ザーシャ, Zāsha) is a Grim Reaper from the German Branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. Their partner is Ludger. Appearance Sascha is a youthful Grim Reaper. They have short dark hair, with forelocks parted to the left and longer sideburns. Sascha also has chartreuse eyes, like other Grim Reapers, and wears large white glasses, a pair of black shoes, and a formal suit consisting of a black jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, and black trousers, modified with a long cardigan worn in place of a waistcoat. They carry a camera around their neck, of which they use to take pictures of human corpses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 12 Personality Sascha is an enthusiastic individual with unorthodox views. They can, at times, be inattentive, especially whenever they are engrossed in reading something they find enthralling.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 29 They are extremely interested in human affairs and fascinated with the growth of humans overall, regarding it as exceptional.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 4-5 A maverick, Sascha favors a global war over having nothing to do.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 6 Additionally, Sascha is very fond of their job as a Grim Reaper, believing it to be their vocation. Plot Emerald Witch Arc While Ludger, their partner, is collecting Anne Drewanz's soul, Sascha is seated on a tree branch a substantial distance away, reading the documents sent by the Grim Reapers' English Branch. Ludger soon joins Sascha, complaining about how he was practically talking to himself, for Sascha was too preoccupied to answer him. Sascha apologizes, explaining that the documents fascinate them, and says that the upcoming events are going to be interesting.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, pages 28-29 When Ludger comments that Sascha seems really excited, Sascha agrees, saying that they are very intrigued by what is occurring, since both England and Germany are involved. Sascha asserts that they are happy to be a Grim Reaper. They then ask for Ludger's speculation on what will happen next, but Ludger says that they will discuss it later, opting to make getting rid of Sebastian Michaelis their priority. Sascha argues that since Sebastian is with his master, Ciel Phantomhive, they can ignore him. Ludger mistakes Ciel for a girl, but Sascha corrects him according to the documents in their hands. Sascha adds that Ciel has an extraordinary background, for he is from the Phantomhive family.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 2-4 .]] Ciel, then, notices both Ludger and Sascha, to their surprise. Ludger deduces that Ciel can probably see them, either because of his Faustian contract with Sebastian, or because of his lineage. Sascha is curious, but Ludger tells them that they must head out to collect the next souls. Sascha waves at Ciel, and they, subsequently, vanish.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 4-6 While Ludger is collecting Hilde Dickhaut's soul, Sascha reads documents regarding Sieglinde Sullivan and Wolfram Gelzer, amazed with the fact that they are alive and will head to England. When Sascha claims that this is how human history is made, Ludger says Sascha is exaggerating, leading Sascha to emphasize the intensity of the situation: there is now a new type of poisonous gas with tremendous killing power, and England is going to get both inventor and invention. Sascha states that it is a perfect strategic move. They talk about how impressed they are with how much humans have evolved, and say that if the world balance were to tip, a war involving a lot of countries would most likely occur. When Ludger remarks that such a war would be horrible, Sascha argues that it would be better than having nothing to do, commenting that Sebastian may be thinking the same.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 3-7 William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff, then, approach them. Sascha hands the documents to William, asks him about the Bizarre Dolls in England. William replies that they are still investigating. Before leaving with Grell, he tells Sascha and Ludger to inform the English Branch if they receive any information about the "seceders."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 8-10 Sascha and Ludger discuss the seceders. Ludger speculates that those who leave the Grim Reaper Dispatch either got tired of the job or they had a special reason. While taking a picture of Hilde's corpse, Sascha says that they can understand the seceders, since they were once human, and comments that it is not strange to get depressed watching people's regrets and attachment to life every day. Ludger points out that Sascha does not look like the type to get depressed, and Sascha admits that they are having much more fun than when they were human, saying that being a Grim Reaper must be their vocation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 11-12 Quotes * (To Ludger) "Humans, who were fighting with swords and bows until just a few hundred years ago, have now developed a poison that can kill several hundred people with a single drop. The evolution of mankind is truly astounding! What's more, geniuses of this calibre are garden-variety all 'round the world! Aah! Right now, if the balance of power were to crumble somewhere in the world, we could be in for a great war that embroils all the nations the world over!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 9-10 * (To Ludger) "We Grim Reapers were once human too and all. Humans who have committed suicide become 'Grim Reapers' as punishment. We're worked to the bone until the day we're forgiven, a captive audience to the deaths of man. For us, who've committed suicide, to have to bear witness to their earthly regrets and lust for life day in and day out is a depressing state of affairs indeed."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 15-16 Trivia * In a flashback sequence, the silhouette of Sascha was shown with a noose, implying that Sascha committed suicide by hanging when they were human.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 12 References Navigation es:Sascha fr:Sascha ru:Саша it:Sascha Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Emerald Witch Arc